Tu sonrisa me enamoro
by MacaG26
Summary: Halloween es mi fecha favorita.. Fue el día que probé tus labios por primera vez..
_**Tu sonrisa me enamoro**_

 _La noche más escalofriante del año se aproximaba. Y como era costumbre muchos hacían apuestas en las casas abandonadas que se creían embrujadas o en los cementerios más antiguos en los que muchos juraban haber visto espíritus vagando. Todo para demostrar quien era el más valiente de todos._

 _Sinceramente lo nuestro no era eso, pero debo admitir que un buen reto jamás se puede dejar pasar, y aun más si quien te reta a hacerlo pone en fuego tu orgullo._

 _Claro estaba claro que no seria arrastrado a esta locura solo. Después de todo, aunque me costaba admitirlo en el fondo era una gallina._

 _Y así fue como entramos a esta locura juntos.. La maldije una y otra vez en lo más recóndito de mi ser y fuera de él también pese a que no era alguien que maldecía._

 _Aun recuerdo el día a la perfección, después de todo fue uno de los mejores._

 _._

 _._

 _-Vamos Arnold no seas miedoso, solo es un cementerio abandonado en Halloween- me dijo riendo._

 _-Aja, bien si yo lo hago tú vendrás conmigo- la desafíe -Vamos, es solo un cementerio abandonado- la imite._

 _Me miro seriamente y me sonrió de lado -Bien-._

 _Maldije por mi interior, esperaba que ella no aceptara, ¿Pero en que rayos pensaba? A caso no conocía a mi mejor amiga -Bien, nos vemos a media noche en la entrada- le dije antes de despedirme._

 _Las noches eran muy frías, y en especial esto la era._

 _Aun no sabia como era que siempre caía en sus juegos. Desde que Helga y yo nos habíamos echo amigos en el primer año de secundaria se encargaba de que me metiera en siento de problemas._

 _Pero debía de admitir que amaba meterme en ellos, después de todo lo hacia para ver esa hermosa sonrisa que ponía al final de nuestras travesuras._

 _._

 _._

 _La espere unos minutos, pero no había señal alguna, pensé que se había arrepentido así que decidí volver a casar cuando la bocina de su motocicleta me sobresaltó -¡Rayos!- grite y le lance una mirada fulminante -¿Quieres matarme?-._

 _Lanzo una gran carcajada, como solo ella sabia dar -Lo siento, se me hizo tarde.. No me digas que ya te ibas eh- me miro burlonamente._

 _-Pense que te habías acobardado- me burle._

 _-¿Acobardarme? A caso no sabes con quien estas hablando cabeza de balón- aseguro su moto a un poste de luz y me extendió la mano -¿¡Vamos?! -._

 _Dude en tomarla, pero tampoco quería quedar como un cobarde así que me rendí y la acepte._

 _Me arrastro hacia adentro, la verdad es que el comentario era realmente tranquilo.. Más de lo que esperaba, ¿A quien engaño? Estaba muerto de miedo y encima ella que iba tan tranquilamente aun de mi mano._

 _Empezamos a escuchar voces, no le di mucha importancia, después de todo podrían ser otros chicos demostrando su hombría o algo así._

 _-¿Los asustamos?- me dijo._

 _-No lo se Helga, estoy cansado ya quiero irme esto me aburre- los ojos se me cerraban automáticamente, hacia días que no podía dormir bien ya que algo perturbaba mi mente._

 _-¡Que aburrido eres Arnoldo!- me soltó la mano y camino adelante mio yo la seguí perezosamente._

 _Llegamos a la entrada la cual estaba cerrada, empezó a forcejear la puerta -No abre- me dijo, pensé que bromeaba pero no era así. Cuando intente abrirla tampoco cedió._

 _-Genial, ahora estaremos encerrados aquí toda la noche- gruñe._

 _Me di la media vuelta caminando para encontrar otra salida._

 _Para nuestra mala suerte la otra salida también estaba cerrada -Bien, estaremos aquí hasta la mañana así que mejor nos ponemos cómodos- busque un árbol que había cerca y me senté ahí._

 _-Perdón- susurro._

 _-¿Por qué?- pregunte incrédulo._

 _-Por arrastrarte aquí, solo quería que nos divertiremos un rato- se sentó a mi lado._

 _-Esta bien, no te preocupes- vi que empezó a temblar y saque una chaqueta de mi mochila -Toma- se la ofrecí._

 _-¿Y tú?- me dijo al ver que solo llevaba una remera mangas cortas._

 _-Estoy bien, soy de sangre fría, no siento el frío- le guiñe el ojo y me sonrió -"Tiene linda sonrisa"- pensé y sin darme cuenta me quede viéndola._

 _-¿Qué?- dijo, haciendo que saliera de mi trance._

 _-Nada, nada- respondí nervioso y desvíe mi vista._

 _Pude escuchar como se reía por lo bajo._

 _A medida de que las horas pasaban el frío incrementaba y mi cansancio también. Sentí un leve peso en el brazo, cuando dirigí la mirada a este vi como su hermosa cabeza rubia estaba recargada sobre el. Se había quedado profundamente dormida. Pero aun temblaba, con mucho cuidado para no despertarla la acomode y la abrace. Después de todo yo también comenzaba a tener frío._

 _La contemple por largos minutos que parecieron horas eternas._

 _Era una hermosa chica sin duda._

 _¿Qué rayos decía?.. Helga se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, no podía verla de esa forma, debía de verla como una hermana._

 _Pero en estos últimos días algo en mí cambio. No podía dejar de contemplarla cada vez que estaba cerca._

 _Sentía un calor subir desde mi pecho y las manos me sudaban.. Me sentía nervioso y la lengua se me trababa con facilidad._

 _Comenzó a moverse y abrió sus ojos, creó que le molesto que la abrazara porque de inmediato se alejó algo sonrojada o tal vez solo era mi imaginación._

 _-Lo siento, estabas temblando y... Lo siento- me disculpe nervioso._

 _-Está bien- solo me dijo._

 _Suspiré pesadamente y tome mis piernas con mis brazos y hundí mi cabeza en ellos._

 _-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto confundida._

 _-Sí- respondí tajante._

 _-¿Seguro?- insistió._

 _La mire a esos ojos azules, me perdí entre ellos, sin saber como me aproxime lo suficientemente que podía oler su delicioso aliento. Estaba a punto de besarla, hasta que... Retrocedí -Sí, seguro- respondí levantándome rápidamente._

 _Mis manos temblaban, no entendía desde cuando una chica me podía poner tan nervioso y mucho menos ella._

 _-¿Qué tienes?- me grito._

 _-Nada.. Es que, ¡Maldición!- tome aire y me aproxime a ella, tome su rostro delicadamente y la bese.. La bese como nunca había besado a nadie, me separe con temor a que me matara por mi atrevimiento. Seamos honesto, cualquiera que se acercara lo suficientemente cerca de ella recibía un gran derechazo._

 _Pero lo único que recibí fue una sonrisa que se esfumó de inmediatamente y volvió a su lugar._

 _No dijo nada, ni yo tampoco. Solo nos acomodamos nuevamente y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos._

 _Los pequeños rayos de sol nos despertaron y un gran sujeto delante de nosotros nos indicaba con la mirada que ya era hora de largarnos._

 _Nos abrió la rejas y salimos._

 _-Helga- le dije antes de que pudiera huir de mí -Lo siento, yo no quería..- pero fui interrumpido bruscamente por ella._

 _-Ese es el problema Arnold, es que no querías.. No necesito tu lastima y muchos menos tu..- no deje que terminara de hablar, debía hacerle saber que no lo había hecho por lo que ella creía así que la bese nuevamente. Ahora si había firmado mi sentencia de muerte eso era seguro, pero valía la pena, sus labios eran el fruto más dulce que habría de poder probar._

 _Nos separamos casi sin aliento._

 _-¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!- me grito._

 _-Helga, espera- la seguí._

 _Corrí detrás de ella hasta que logre detenerla -Helga-._

 _-Suéltame Arnold, jamás seré lo que tu quieres- me miro con sus bellos ojos llenos de lágrimas._

 _La abrace -¿Oyes eso?- le pregunte -Es mi corazón latiendo por tí... Helga desde hace tiempo mi corazón late por tí nada más- la mire y le seque las lágrimas con mis pulgares -Te amo Helga-._

 _-¿Esto es en serio?- me pregunto -¿No estoy soñando? Dime que no Arnold-._

 _-No, no estas soñando princesa- la volví a besar, con toda la delicadeza del mundo y tratando de transmitirle todo lo que sentía en ese beso -Te amo- le susurré._

 _-Tambien te amo- me susurro ella._

 _Me separe para poder contemplarla nuevamente, sonreía.. Amaba que sonriera.._

 ** _Hola cabezones.. Bueno espero que les guste, es algo que escribí ayer por la noche.. Vino a mi y bueno quería compartirlo con ustedes._**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**

 ** _Un especial saludo a mi amiga Serenity, aquí está, espero que te guste igual te lo envié por WhatsApp jeje._**

 ** _Espero que tengan un lindo fin de semana y espero estar actualizando._**

 ** _Saludos * - - - */_**


End file.
